cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper team (Tiberium Wars)
A GDI sniper team was a specialized combat team in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath, whose role was reconnaissance and infantry removal. One sniper team was comprised of two members - a sniper and a spotter. Background A squad will typically comprise of a sniper with advanced marksmanship trainingCommand & Conquer 3 Xbox 360 unit profile, EALA, Los Angeles, 2007, and a more experienced team leader who also serves as a spotter (leading to amusing quotes when left alone in the field if his partner is killed). The sniper carries a large-caliber, long-range, scoped and silenced GLS-70 rifle with a laser sight, while the spotter is equipped with a GD-2 spotting scope and communications equipment for communicating with HQ and relaying target data for GDI Juggernauts and battleships, both of which can continue bombardment as long as the Sniper Team is in the target area. The team wears battledress uniforms and camouflage hats. They don't wear armor, as it would limit their mobility and increase their chances of being seen. When stationary, they go prone. They can pick off enemy infantry from an impressive range, and several teams in one spot can devastate entire formations. However, when they come within visual range of base defenses or stealth-detecting vehicles, their cover is compromised. Sniper teams exercise by doing sit ups. Abilities In-game Their rifles instantly kill any infantry-regardless of armor type, even heavily armored elites like Zone Trooper and Enlightened. Thus, their effectiveness depends solely on how many individual infantry must be eliminated. This means that snipers can insta-kill commandos, but are very slow at taking out militant squads. A common tactic used by GDI players employing massed Predator rushes is to use snipers as support to deal with anti-tank infantry. Sniper teams have a few downsides. They are vulnerable to any anti-infantry weapons once they have been detected, and Venoms are an especially dangerous threat. This is because the flying Nod Venom has stealth detection systems and can quickly dispose of the snipers once they've been revealed. They are also expensive to train at 1000 credits per team and can be overwhelmed by masses of low tier infantry-especially militant squads (given the comparatively slow rate of fire). They are also completely vulnerable to aircraft, especially Venoms and, to a lesser extent, Stormriders. It is highly recommended that the Snipers be escorted by Anti-Air units such as Pitbulls, Slingshots, APCs, or Missile Squads (preferably loaded in APCs, as Venoms can easily kill them also), although this may compromise the Sniper Team's cover. Sniper teams, as mention above, can act as spotters for Juggernaut Mk. III walkers, allowing them to bombard targets inside the team's sight radius. Note, however, that the team will briefly become visible (unstealthed) when giving the Juggernaut targetting data - this can have disastrous consequences. Sniper teams can also spot targets while garrisoned in a Hammerhead. However, only sniper teams trained from the barracks can do that - Sharpshooter teams cannot. They are at their best in a section of 3 to eliminate higher tier enemy units who lack the range to return fire (Black hand operatives, Shock troopers, etc) or against single high value enemy units (Engineers, Saboteurs, Assimilators, rampant Commandoes, etc). Otherwise, they are safer garrisoned in buildings, APCs, or simply protected behind other units. Like all infantry, the Sniper team can be shuttled in V-35 Ox transports, and a special, veteran sharpshooter team of 3 teams can be deployed on the battlefield. Unless commanded otherwise, snipers will not engage enemy forces unless they are detected (which then will attempt to eliminate the threat that discovered them, usually failing) this makes them good at watching over key areas and monitoring enemy movement, and detecting any stealthed units. However if garrisoned in a structure, they will shoot infantry on sight and lose their stealth detection ability. If sniper teams are garisoned with anti-air/anti-tank squads then this can be an adavantage for stopping enemies that capable of clearing out structures from getting too close. Sniper Teams are a useful passive counter for Vertigo Bombers, as they can be placed further away from AA defense, and expose the Vertigo Bombers prematurely, making it easier for the defenses and units to kill them before or after deploying their payload. Assessment Pros *Can handle any infantry units from afar. *Deadly against valuable unit like engineer or commandos. *Stealthed while stationary. *Can detect stealth units. *Can spot targets for Juggernaut or Battleship (campaign only) barrages. *Veteran Sniper Teams can be deployed via Sharpshooter Team support power. Cons *Slow rate of fire. *If not set to aggressive stance, they attack only when ordered (but setting them to aggressive also means they will attack vehicles even if there are (infantry close) which they do no damage against thus meaning they will be quickly removed if they are not kept an eye on). *Useless against vehicles and structures. *Vulnerable in close-range combat. *Vulnerable to aircraft. *Vulnerable to stealth-detecting units. *Not available to Steel Talons. Quotes Sniper Created *''Sniper team ready!'' *''Sniper team, where do you need us?'' Select *''Sniper team!'' *''What's the call? '' *''Where's our next target? '' *''How's our position? '' *''Need somebody taken out?'' *''This area clear?'' *''What do you see?'' Moving *''Scanning new area!'' *''Any enemies around? '' *''Got it. We're moving out!'' *''Keep out of sight!'' *''Heading to new position!'' *''On the move!'' *''Let's get there! '' Garrisoning structure *''We'll hold up there for now! '' *''Take that position! '' *''Looks pretty safe! '' *''Set up in there! '' *''Find a window! '' Attacking *''In my scope!'' *''Not a problem!'' *''Clear shot! '' *''They'll go down! '' *''I got 'em!'' *''There he is!'' *''He's mine. '' *''Perfect!'' Spotting target *''We're in position bomber!'' *''Calling bombing run!'' *''Bomber, we have your target!'' *''Sending in bombing coordinate now!'' *''We're ready for firing support!'' *''Target spotted for firing support!'' *''We have your target!'' Move to attack *''In my sight!'' *''Target spotting, moving in!'' *''Just need a little closer!'' *''We got 'em marked.'' In combat *''Watch this!'' *''Take 'em out, one by one!'' *''Reloading!'' *''Watch our back!'' *''Have we been spotted?'' Retreating *''They're too close, let's get out of here!'' *''We can't stay here!'' *''We're pulling out!'' *''Guys, get out, now!'' When suppressed *''To the ground!'' *''Incoming!'' *''We're pinned down!'' Spotter Select *''Spotter! '' *''My partner's dead! '' *''Could use some help out here!'' *''Yes, sir? '' *''What should I do?'' *''What was that?!'' *''Am I in the open? '' *''Don't leave me out here!'' *''Commander, can you hear me?!'' *''It's just me!'' Moving *''Here I go!'' *''Keep me on radar!'' *''Okay!'' *''Is it clear?'' *''I'm going! '' *''I'll check it out!'' *''Here I go!'' Garrisoning structure *''Good, some shelter! '' *''Alright, I'm going in! '' Attacking *''I see 'em. '' *''I know, I know! '' *''It's all or nothing! '' *''Yes, sir! '' *''I'll have to take 'em out! '' *''I'll show 'em.'' Spotting target *''Airstrike, I need an airstrike! '' *''Calling in for air support! '' *''Command, I have a target for you! '' *''Okay, I have a target now.'' *''I'm ready for firing support.'' *''Firing support, you there?'' Move to attack *''I'll do what I can!'' *''Yep, there they are!'' *''Okay, I can do this!'' *''It's the enemy!'' In combat *''Doing the best I can! '' *''I'll hold 'em off! '' *''This one for my friend! '' *''They won't take me! '' Retreating *''I've got to get out of here! '' *''I'm going home! '' *''They can help me there! '' Names in other languages * Dutch - Sluipschuttersteam ("Sniper team") Gallery TI_Sniper.jpg|Tiberian Incursion sniper concept art by Phil Robb CNCTW Snipers concept art 1.jpg|Concept art by Eric Hilleary CNCTW_GDI_troops_concept_art.jpg|Concept art by Dave Max CNCTW_Snipers.png TW_Sniper_Team.JPG CNCTW_Old_Sniper_Team_Cameo.png|Beta icon Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Sniper%27s_and_Spotter%27s_quotes|Sniper Team quotes Trivia * If the sniper is killed, the spotter will be the one speaking the voiced lines, and will be audibly panicking about his predicament. * Also, despite the fact that the team appears to have a sniper and a spotter, their roles seem to be interchangeable. For instance, if the sniper is killed, the spotter can still hunt infantry, and if the spotter is killed, the sniper can act as a spotter for artillery. This point is further seen when a sniper team fires. Both members of the team can be seen shooting at separate targets, both with lethal accuracy. * If observed closely, the sniper and spotter are using different types of rifles, and the spotter also carries an antenna-attached backpack, presumably for communication and artillery measurement. Sniper teams' armor have their forearms exposed unlike other GDI infantries, which should be unlikely due to heavily-Tiberium-contaminated environment. However leaked concept arts clearly show they're supposed to have concealed armor. * Targets actually die before sniper team's slugs reach them. This could simply be that the bullet is traveling faster than human can see such as hypersonic speed, or just a flawed game-design. * Although they fire with deadly precision, they cannot clear garrisoned buildings by shooting through windows or walls. * The Sniper team's voice clips seem to imply that they were originally intended to call in air strikes instead of spot target for artillery. * Real-life snipers are, in fact, well-trained and equipped for close-range combats, much like combination of Sniper Team and Shadow Team. Real-life snipers are also capable of dealing serious damages to vehicles and structures by sniping cockpits, fuel tanks, ammunition crates and other weak points. Idle Animations •The sniper will pretend to shoot a bird in the sky. •The spotter will reload his gun and check through sights. •The spotter looks up into the sky to bird watch. •Either member may throw a rock. •Members may do sit-ups. References de:Scharfschützenteam Category:Tiberium Wars infantry Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal Category:Detectors